Alternativas
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Draco precisava esquecer de tudo logo. E Potter sempre parecia saber como. Slash. Drarry.


**Título:** Alternativas

**Autora**: Ivi

**Beta:**Marck Evans. Obrigada, meu bem.

**Classificação:** R

**Personagens:** Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter 

**Palavras:** 1.450

**Tema:** máscara

**Disclaimer:**Todos eles pertencem a dona J.K. Rowling. 

**NA**: Escrevi essa fic como um presente "estepe" para a Lee no amigo oculto da PSF. Não me pareceu certo "dá-la" a mais ninguém. Então, a Srta Lee Magrock, é toda sua. Boa leitura.

* * *

**Alternativas**

Draco odiava acordar cedo. Nunca foi uma pessoa matutina e, se pudesse, não levantaria antes de uma da tarde. Mas esse não era um comportamento adequado para ele. Muitos pensariam que, como chefe, ele poderia chegar o horário que quisesse. Triste engano. Seu pai sempre o ensinara que os Malfoy deveriam dar o exemplo e conduzir os negócios de perto. Então, ele levantaria, arrumaria-se com esmero, tomaria o café da manhã sozinho, leria a sessão econômica do Profeta Diário rapidamente e sairia para o trabalho.

Normalmente, estaria em seu escritório pouco antes das sete. Quando sua secretária chegasse com a correspondência, Draco já teria revisado todo o necessário para os compromissos do dia.

Duas vezes por semana, Draco sairia um pouco mais cedo na hora do almoço para se exercitar. Com alguma sorte, conseguiria ir almoçar com sua família uma vez por semana – usualmente na quarta-feira. Draco iria ao Ministério da Magia a cada quinze dias. Participaria de coquetéis, jantares, festas e reuniões sempre que necessário.

Seria visto em algum encontro "romântico" com a esposa ocasionalmente. Faria suas refeições sozinho sempre que Scorpius não estivesse na Mansão. Tiraria alguns dias de descanso para viajar com a família durante as férias do filho. Levaria Narcissa e sua esposa ao teatro a cada seis meses. Conversaria com Lucius sobre os negócios todos os dias.

Draco leria algum livro sobre Poções antes de dormir apesar de não entrar em um laboratório há vários anos. Ou poderia ler sobre os times de Quadribol e modelos de vassouras apesar de não voar desde que Scorpius começou em Hogwarts. Sentia falta das poções e de voar, mas isso não importava. Ele fazia seu dever.

Draco era o perfeito Malfoy. Seguindo sua vida do jeitinho que o ensinaram e esperavam dele. Dia após dia...

-x-

Draco odiava acordar cedo. E, a menos que a pessoa não desse nenhum valor a própria vida, ele não acordaria antes das dez. Então se arrastaria até o banheiro para um banho demorado.

De roupão, tomaria o café da manhã sozinho, pois "pobres pessoas decentes saem para o trabalho cedo" como o bilhete ao lado da cafeteira faria questão de frisar. E no referido bilhete haveria ainda sugestões do tipo de coisa que Harry faria quando chegasse em casa. Coisas que alguém que se proclamava tão decente deveria ter vergonha de escrever. Afinal era uma tremenda sacanagem Harry provocar Draco daquele jeito!

Depois de se trocar, Draco iria para o laboratório de poções. Passaria a maior parte do dia lá e algumas vezes, até da noite.

Draco iria a St. Mungus a cada quinze dias e a Hogwarts uma vez por mês para checar os pedidos de poções. Só iria ao Ministério da Magia quando estritamente necessário e apenas na companhia de Harry.

Uma vez por semana, conferiria os estoques de ingredientes e poderia arrastar Harry para irem comprá-los juntos. Depois de ouvir Harry dizer pela milésima vez alguma barbaridade sobre não ter diferença entre um ingrediente ou outro, Draco o expulsaria para a casa de Hermione e Ron. Não sem antes arrancar uns bons galeões de Harry como forma de desculpa, é claro.

Draco poderia ir se encontrar com Harry na casa dos amigos. Em outras noites, sairiam para um drinque com o resto do bando de grifinórios. Não havia uma freqüência estabelecida: bastava um conhecido chamá-los e eles iriam para alguma festa ou jantar. Se não houvesse nada marcado, o bando de grifinório arrumava algo ou simplesmente invadia Grimmauld Place.

Sempre que possível, Draco participaria de um jogo de Quadribol amistoso organizado por Ron. Ou simplesmente, poderia marcar um mano a mano com Harry para disputarem o Pomo.

Na hora de dormir, Harry poderia fazer com ele tudo o que tinha escrito no bilhete e algo mais. Se estivessem muito cansados, poderiam apenas conversar um pouco e dormirem abraçados.

Draco não era o que se esperava de um Malfoy. E todo mundo sempre fazia questão de dizer o quanto ele mudou, amadureceu.

A vida de Draco era boa e ele a vivia intensamente. Dia-a-dia.

-x-

Draco não era o Malfoy tão perfeito quanto deveria. Ele sabia disso. Seus pais provaram, mais de uma vez, que família era tudo. Mas jamais agiram com ele do modo como ele tratava Scorpius. Ele tinha orgulho em dizer que era amigo do filho. Ele era rígido na educação de Scorpius, mas tinha absoluta certeza de sempre deixá-lo saber que poderia contar com ele.

Quando o filho estava em Hogwarts e a Mansão se tornava opressiva demais e mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda parecia ouvir o grito dos prisioneiros e relembrar os horrores de quando Voldemort tomou sua casa, o peso de ser um Malfoy se tornava insuportável. Quase intolerável.

Nessas noites, Draco tentava esquecer, sem conseguir, todos os sacrifícios que fez pela família. E pensava e bebia. E quando a bebida apenas deixava um gosto amargo em sua boca, ele sabia que se continuasse assim enlouqueceria.

Conversar com a esposa não era uma opção. Os dois restringiam o convívio ao necessário. E a menos que quisesse acabar ofendendo os pais, como uma vez fizera ao tentar falar com eles, e se arrepender amargamente no dia seguinte, eles também não eram.

Então, ele poderia fazer um feitiço para ficar sóbrio e escrever para Potter. Ele nunca quis saber como o outro fazia para se livrar da esposa, mas Potter sempre estaria no ponto de encontro. Eles se beijariam e Draco poderia relembrar as sensações conflitantes de medo e segurança quando estava agarrado a Potter sobre uma vassoura, fugindo da Sala Precisa em meio às chamas.

E Draco _precisava_ esquecer de tudo logo. E Potter sempre parecia saber como. Ele poderia fazê-lo esquecer com sexo rápido, intenso, desesperado. Ou tão lento, deliberado, provocativo que Draco achava que fosse enlouquecer antes que um deles estivesse fodendo o outro apropriadamente.

Quando acabava, eles não conversavam. Nem ao menos tentavam. Poderiam ficar mais um pouco caso houvesse a possibilidade de transarem outra vez ou irem embora logo em seguida.

Draco voltaria para a mansão. Naquela noite, ele não leria nada. Dormiria logo para acordar cedo no dia seguinte. E continuar desempenhando o papel que cabia a ele.

-x-

Draco tinha plena consciência que sua vida era boa.

Mesmo quando Harry e ele brigavam. As brigas poderiam ser terríveis e em sua maioria causada por uma diferença profunda de opiniões. Mas também poderiam ser por algum comentário infeliz dos amigos de Harry. Draco se dava até muito bem com eles, mas às vezes, ele sentia uma falta insana dos seus amigos sonserinos. Mesmo não falando com nenhum deles desde o final da guerra.

Mas Harry e ele sempre acabariam se reconciliando. Ainda que não concordassem, tentariam trabalhar as diferenças. E Draco se esforçaria para estar à altura de sua nova imagem: de alguém sem preconceitos, maduro.

No entanto, algumas vezes quando suas poções não precisavam de sua supervisão o tempo todo, seus estoques tão organizados que se mexesse, atrapalhava, suas leituras em dia e Draco via a maldita tapeçaria... Bem, ele só tentava não pensar. Não lembrar.

Tentava não entrar na sala, nem ficar olhando os nomes de algum de seus ancestrais na tapeçaria, nem permitir que seus olhos se fixassem sob o próprio nome e em como não havia seqüência. Tentava não pensar na sua linhagem acabando ali. Lembrar que na Mansão haveria a tapeçaria dos Malfoy e que também acabava nele.

Nem pensar nas palavras duras de Lucius ou no choro de sua mãe quando brigaram. Eles não entendiam. Achavam que ele estava desistindo da família, de tudo que lutaram para manter durante a guerra, o nome, a honra (que ainda sobrou) dos Malfoy apenas por um caso. Tentava também nem pensar nos amigos puro-sangue que nunca mais dirigiram a palavra a ele.

Ele tentava e falhava.

Nesses dias, Draco poderia vestir uma capa e aparatar até Malfoy Manor. Ele ficaria olhando pelo portão, sem entrar, observando os jardins, a casa. Desejando ter um vislumbre dos pais. Temendo se encontrar com um deles. Os portões jamais se fecharam para ele. Mas Draco sabia do que teria de desistir para entrar.

Ele voltaria para Grimmauld Place e Harry o estaria esperando, mas não perguntaria nada. Draco ira se deitar sozinho. Ficaria acordado até sentir Harry o abraçando por trás.

Draco dormiria em seguida. E acordaria tarde. E faria suas poções. E viveria seus dias felizes. Por enquanto...

* * *

"_Fiz de mim o que não soube_

_E o que podia fazer de mim não o fiz._

_Conheceram-me logo por quem não era e não desmenti, e perdi-me._

_Quando quis tirar a máscara,_

_Estava pegada à cara._

_Quando a tirei e me vi ao espelho,_

_Já tinha envelhecido."¹_

* * *

1 – Tabacaria, Álvaro de Campos (Fernando Pessoa) 


End file.
